Kiss Me
by UPlover
Summary: Ever since they left the amusement park, a question has been lingering over Eddy's head.


'Why's your girlfriend wearin' a sock on her head?'

Eddy had been thinking about his brother said, regarding Edd ever since they left the amusement park. It was the only thing that he could think about.

His brother really had to go there. Eddy had been questioning his sexuality since the previous summer.

One moment he was head over heels in love with Nazz.

And now he couldn't get his mind off Edd.

Was this really who he was?

What would his brother…

His whole life he turned himself into someone he wasn't just to impress a person who he was never of any importance too.

He'd been thinking all day and he finally came to terms of accepting himself. All he had to do now was see how Edd felt. But, what if it ruined their friendship? Edd was a very understanding person, but it could change Edd's outlook on who Eddy was.

"Hello, Eddy. How are you doing today?" Edd asked coming into the room.

"Hi. Okay."

Edd looked at him in that brotherly way. How he loved whenever Edd looked at him that way. Eddy never noticed until now, but his eyes were so beutiful. Someone could get lose looking into them.

"Are oyu alright?" he asked. Edd always looked out for him. He cared more about Eddy then himself half the time. That's a true friend.

"Just been thinkin'."

Edd came and sat with him. "About what, may I ask?"

Eddy felt so nervous. Was he really going to tell him? "It's about what my brother said."

"Now, Eddy, you know you shouldn't listen to what he's told you. Your brother always…"

"It's not that."

"Then was it?"

Eddy looked his friend in the eyes. "It's what he said about you."

"Oh." He was saying it as if he wanted him to go on.

"How he kept calling you girlfriend."

Edd smiled and pat Eddy on the shoulder. "I'm behind that, Eddy. I'm not going to let what he said get to me."

"I mean something else." This was going to be so hard for him to say. He could feel his heart pounding so hard. "Edd, what if you were my boyfriend?"

Edd blinked.

"I know it sounds strange and out of this world for me to say, but I've been thinking of this for a whole year now, and I really like you, and if you don't like me in that way, then just forget about it."

Every was quiet as Eddy tried to catch his breath.

Edd started giggling. "And I thought I was the one to always ramble."

Eddy blushed. He loved Edd's laugh.

"So, you're not mad?" Eddy asked.

"Why would I be mad?"

Eddy put his head in his hands so embarrassed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Eddy, I'm really glad that you brought it up."

Eddy looked up. "Really?"

"I've been wondering the same thing for some time now too."

Just this statement made Eddy feel all warm inside. Both his and Edd's cheeks were blushing.

"So, you want to be my boyfriend?" Eddy asked with so much delight.

Edd rummaged through his hat and took out his labeler. He typed something out and then placed it on Eddy's shirt.

'Boyfriend.'

They smiled at one another, never imagining that they'd ever become closer then just best friends.

Eddy neared towards him, but stopped. What was he thinking? He had no idea if both of them were even ready for what he was about to yet.

"Kiss me."

Were his ears decieving him?

"Really?"

"Kiss me, Eddy. It's alright. But, let's take it slow, please."

Even Edd was not so sure about what he said because neither would start the kiss. Eddy grew impatient and smashed their lips together.

They bounced back from the kiss staring into one another's eyes. They were still so close together feeling one another's breath.

They kissed again.

And again until their kisses began to get more serious. They wrapped their arms around one another and slowly lowered themselves to the bed.

They snuggled closely trying to catch their breath.

"So much for slow." Edd said with a sly smile.

"What are you talking about, you didn't want to stop."

Eddy snuggled into Edd's shoulder. He was so happy that this was really happening. When they left the amusement park he was scared about what would happen in his new life. But, now he felt so much better about how things were turning out.


End file.
